The following relates to infant seats and head supports; and more particularly relates to a novel and improved porous but firm infant seat and head support.
Infant seats with head supports are well known but the head supports that surround the infant's head can be extremely confining and uncomfortable. The same is true of the padding or base layer and it is not sufficient merely to employ porous material, which tends to be compressed and therefore prevent adequate ventilation. The infant head supports are typically designed to surround an infant's head with a cushion or head roll that is not permanently deformable. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,711 issued to Houghteling, discloses a head support device that supports the lateral sides of the infant's head from sudden movement or impact. Other examples of infant head supports are disclosed in assignee's U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,036,263 and 6,966,089 and there is a demand for a soft but ventilated pad surrounding an infant's head as well as a ventilated base layer.
It is therefore desirable to provide a breathable infant seat for an infant, which will not only protect the head and neck of an infant from sudden movement or impact but also offer adequate ventilation of the head and body so as to avoid suffocation and extreme discomfort.